Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in integrated circuit protective packages and in methods for manufacturing same. More specifically, this invention relates to improvements in protective packages for erasable programmable read only memory devices (conventionally, "EPROMs"). In particular, this invention relates to fabrication of a light transparent window in a molded protective package for an EPROM.